Painted Masks
by Green-Eyes-Love
Summary: Breaking the rules is something that Izaya always does, but Celty knows there aren't really any rules to the games he plays.  The dark bond between the creator of chaos and an angel of death.


**Durarara is an amazing anime, and I love it! I've read a bunch of fanfiction for it (Shizaya, Shinra x Celty, Shizuo x Celty) and when I looked up anything with Izaya and Celty, there wasn't anything. So, I wrote this, inspired by some really good Bleach fanfics of the same type and an amazing Shizuo Celty fanfiction called Support Beams (you should go read it, it's amazing). I, however, wrote this independently, and I didn't base it off anything else, so I apologize if it sounds like Support Beams. I didn't mean to, at all, copy, and I'm sorry if it seems that I did. I don't ship Izaya and Celty. I think their bond it too dark, too twisted to become a relationship and love and plus, she had Shinra (and Shizuo), so this isn't written as a pairing. It's just for being the first one on fanfiction. And I know that you're supposed to say which set you used and give a link and whatnot, but I just got this off of my friend, who has like fifty or so variations (some original ones too) saved, and I don't know where she got them, so...I apologize for that as well. Anyways, reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism, but please do not flame. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: Durarara does not, in any way, shape or form, belong to me and I am making no profit from this.**

**WARNING: Izaya OOC, language (I think...), some darker stuff, fluff, Canadian spelling (sorry everyone from the US) and slight Shinra-bashing if you squint. **

* * *

><p><strong>One. Introduction<strong>

It's very simple, really; the first thing she types when she sees him is, [Hello. My name is Celty.]

**Two. Love**

It's only days after that he finds out how madly in love Shinra really is with her – this only makes him laugh.

**Three. Light**

When she writes, she is forced to look down – the darkness obscures his face, so she can't see him smile as he watches her type in the light of her PDA.

**Four. Dark**

It's always the same; she gets the job done, he pays her, and all he sees is her back, being swallowed by the darkness.

**Five. Rot**

[You know,] she says one day, after a particularly nasty run-in with the cops on a job he requested, [I hope you rot in Hell for making me do this.]

**Six. Break**

The time her PDA breaks (something technical that Izaya doesn't care about), he replaces it right away – and if she could smile, she would.

**Seven. Heaven**

It's a known fact that he longs for heaven more than anything else, but she just can't see him going there.

**Eight. Away**

He's away for months on end, never setting foot in Ikebukuro (which means peace for Shizuo at last), and she'll never admit it, but she misses him, if only a little.

**Nine. Cut**

"That's something we have in common, ne Celty? Your scythe cuts, and so do my knives."

**Ten. Breathe**

He insists that it isn't that big of a deal, but goes to Shinra anyways, complaining that he can't breathe – the entire time, she feels her heart break a little because she can't bring herself not to care.

**Eleven. Memory**

"Do you honestly care, Celty, about getting your memories back, or do you wish to find your head only for the sake of finding your head?"

**Twelve. Insanity**

They all knew he was insane, but only he knew that she was too – and it was the thing that made them the _same._

**Thirteen. Misfortune**

[He's the most evil, sick, _twisted _person that I've had the misfortune of ever meeting,] she writes, but she knows that if she could, she wouldn't choose not to.

**Fourteen. Smile**

His smile, a smirk really, scares her (almost as much as the police), but it's the fact that she _can't _smile that leaves him frustrated and angry – and he doesn't know why.

**Fifteen. Silence**

All he has to do is ask, and she'll let him get on her bike – and then they'll ride for hours together, anywhere and everywhere, in total silence; because really, there is no need for words.

**Sixteen. Spit**

Among the many insults thrown at him every day, there's one person who spits at his feet – he says and does nothing, but the man is dead the next day and they both know why.

**Seventeen. Blood**

She's alone in the apartment, when he bursts in, dripping and covered in blood – what scares her isn't the sticky red liquid; it's the fact that she feels so helpless, unable to help him when it's all she really wants to do.

**Eighteen. Under**

She's lying in her bed one night, under her sheets, and all she can think is that the darkness reminds her of Izaya.

**Nineteen. Gray**

It's funny to him how an angel of death among humans can bring a spark of life, of colour to a world so gray.

**Twenty. Fortitude**

Shizuo is known for his fortitude – her heart skips a beat every time she thinks of what could happen if that vending machine or lamppost he throws hits Izaya wrong and leaves him cold and lifeless.

**Twenty-one. War**

He's always said that if he wanted to, he could create a war in Tokyo, and she can only hope that he doesn't – she wouldn't be on his side if he did.

**Twenty-two. Mother**

The word appears, again and again, spamming the message boards on the Dollars' site and their chat room – and when she asks him about it, worried and curious, all he does is smirk and lie, like he knows nothing.

**Twenty-three. Distasteful**

"Ne, Celty-san, don't you think that leather catsuit is kind of...distasteful?"

**Twenty-four. Want**

All she wants, all she needs is her head; he doesn't tell her he has it, because all he wants is her, and, after all, what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

**Twenty-five. Lurking**

Sometimes, when she's riding her motorcycle, she'll feel his eyes on her, and know without needling to look that he's lurking right around the corner, waiting for her.

**Twenty-six. Europe**

When she asks him, on a total whim, where he'd like to go on vacation, he immediately replies Europe, and though it shouldn't really, it makes her happy when he says that he'll take her with him if she wants.

**Twenty-seven. Foreign**

The concept of caring for someone, apart from himself, is foreign to Izaya – which is why he smiles and laughs when he realizes that he cares about Celty.

**Twenty-eight. Sorrow**

Sorrow is the main thing that she feels when she realizes that she may never get her head back, but it all goes away when he tells her, in his own twisted way, that she shouldn't give up.

**Twenty-nine. Urban**

When he thinks back, he sees her progression – from her ancient times on the Irish countryside, to where she is now, and all he thinks is that she's become so...urban.

**Thirty. Rain**

He loves it when it rains, and she doesn't – and that's why he drags her out into it, and makes her dance with him.

**Thirty-one. Flower**

"You know, Celty, if you were a flower, you'd be a hibiscus – no matter how strong you appear to be, you're really so delicate on the inside...and beautiful."

**Thirty-two. Night**

Sometimes, as they both lie awake, so far and yet so close, all they can think of is how much the night reminds them of each other.

**Thirty-three. Wrath**

She's seen him when he gets mad, the coldness, the silent frozen fury, and what he does to those that anger him – if she could, she would scowl at the monster that he becomes.

**Thirty-four. Moon**

He wouldn't tell her, but he likes her best at night, basking in the light of the moon, because then and only then does she seem truly free.

**Thirty-five. Walk**

When the stress of not being able to find her head gets too much, she goes to Shinjuku to find him ready and waiting for her to walk through the city, and tell him what's really going on.

**Thirty-six. Precious**

For most of her life, the thing most precious to her was her head – now she has Shinra, Shizuo, and even if she won't say it, Izaya too.

**Thirty-seven. See**

When she observes what he really does, the way he creates chaos and manipulates people, she looks away, and pretends for his sake that she can't really see.

**Thirty-eight. Abandoned**

When he sees her go to Shinra and then Shizuo for advice and comfort, he can't help but feel a strange sense of abandonment.

**Thirty-nine. Dream**

Finally, the nightmares that have plagued him for months are over, replaced by dreams of dark smoke, noise-less bikes, and black leather on pale skin.

**Forty. 4:29 PM**

Sometimes she'll ask him what time is it – only to hear him speak in that ridiculously smooth voice of his that intrigues her so much – as he calmly tells her that it's 4:29 PM, and why is she wondering?

**Forty-one. Citric Acid**

He can hardly look at her when he's stuck in Shinra's recovery room for the burns he received from the pure liquid citric acid that Shizuo accidentally poured on him.

**Forty-two. Still**

When she's afraid, he notices, she'll start shaking like a leaf – but when she's terrified, she will go completely and utterly _still. _

**Forty-three. Die**

She doesn't want to, but sometimes she thinks of the day Shizuo will burst into Shinra's apartment, yelling out his joy that Izaya finally died.

**Forty-four. Two Roads**

There are always two roads in life, she thinks, the high road and the low road – and both of them know they're not on the high road.

**Forty-five. Two Guns**

Professional as she is, the attackers seem to get no reaction from her – but he can see she's terrified of the two guns pressed to either side of his head.

**Forty-six. Drop**

Every time he sees them together, sees the love in Shinra's eyes and the way she softens around him, his heart drops and his eyes harden, and he pretends that he doesn't care.

**Forty-seven. Dirt**

The way she'll look at him, without really looking, after he'll sell someone's dirty secret or hand over a piece of information worth thousands can make him feel lower than dirt.

**Forty-eight. Young**

When she sees him so young and confident, she can't imagine him as anything but, and despite what she tells herself, she dreads the day that he'll grow old.

**Forty-nine. Preservatives**

He stares at her head for hours, swimming around in those liquid preservatives, and he wonders when he'll give it back, though he knows he probably won't.

**Fifty. Breaking the Rules**

Breaking the rules is something that Izaya always does, but Celty knows there aren't really any rules to the games he plays.

**Fifty-one. Sport**

It's not like he means to – or maybe he does, she doesn't know – but he's turned this job of his into something more, maybe something like a sport; and he plays to win.

**Fifty-two. Old**

He always jokes with her that he'll be 21 forever, but she can tell that he fears the day he'll grow up; grow old.

**Fifty-three. Desecrate**

She knows that he is twisted and dark, but never in a million years did she think that he would take this much sadistic joy in desecrating the graves of those he killed.

**Fifty-four. Tower**

Sometimes, he'll imagine a different world, a different time, where she's a princess locked away in a tower, and he's the prince that comes to save her – but he knows that she isn't a princess, and even if she were, her prince would be Shinra, not him.

**Fifty-five. Need**

There is a certain need, he notices, in the way he will stare at her head for hours on end, wishing, willing for it to open its eyes and _look at him._

**Fifty-six. Biohazard**

He sometimes wonders – or really, it's another one of those random thoughts that pop into his head at the worst times – if the smoke that always billows out from her neck is a biohazard.

**Fifty-seven. Sacrificial**

If they were a shogi game (or whatever he calls that messed up board game he set fire to once), she thinks that she'd be the climbing silver, a sacrificial piece – only there to be lost.

**Fifty-eight. Kick in the Head**

He kicked her in the head once, only to knock off her helmet – she got a strange sense of déjà vu when he told her that she was prettier that way.

**Fifty-nine. No Way Out**

In this life they live, he knows he's in way too deep, and she knows there's no way out for her – but neither of them can really bring themselves to care.

**Sixty. Desert**

Sometimes, she feels as if Ikebukuro is a desert, immense and dry, starving her of the outside world – but he is her oasis, and she doesn't know what she'd do if he wasn't there.

**Sixty-one. Fairy Tale**

He's never believed in fairy tales, but as he regards her from the corner of his eye, he's reminded that he's got one right beside him.

**Sixty-two. Voodoo**

"Ne, Celty, now would be a good time to work your voodoo magic and make those shadows you love so much _kill them!"_

**Sixty-three. Do Not Disturb**

Their walks are interesting, but no one bothers them – it's as if there's a "Do Not Disturb" sign around them – this strange pair, not exactly sane, but not regretting it either.

**Sixty-four. City**

There's always that one spot on the roof of an old abandoned building, far out of Shizuo's destructive reach, where they will sit and watch the city move beneath them, alive and filled with lies.

**Sixty-five. Horrific**

The way his face twists into that evil smirk and contorts with malice is by far the most horrific thing she's ever seen.

**Sixty-six. Snow**

Her skin, he notices, is as pale as snow, and just as soft, but it doesn't matter because it's _her _skin, and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Sixty-seven. Drum**

She can hear his footsteps as he walks away, like the steady beat of a drum, reminding her that he won't always be there, that she'll lose him and everyone else she loves one day.

**Sixty-eight. Hero**

He's not the hero in her world – he's more like the king of kings, the mastermind of her turmoil and the reason for her distress.

**Sixty-nine. Annoyance**

She remembers him when he was hormone driven teenager, how much of an annoyance he was, and she wishes she could smile at how little – and yet how much – he's changed since then.

**Seventy. 67%**

Accessing information on his computer is always fast, but when his connection crashes and he's forced to wait for it to reboot, he can't help but glare at everything around him – namely, her – as he waits for the meter to move past 67%.

**Seventy-one. Obsession**

Finding her head has become a sort of obsession for her, and for him, keeping it away from her – keeping her away from it – has become even more.

**Seventy-two. Mislead**

Sometimes she thinks that in the grand scheme of things, they're both just misled fools trying and failing to reach something more.

**Seventy-three. I. Can't.**

"Because, Celty," he says one day, bone-tired and wanting some _peace, _"I can't – I just can't."

**Seventy-four. Confrontation**

She's never been one for confrontation, and avoids killing unless completely necessary, but he knows that she can hold her own in a fight, and doesn't doubt her abilities to kick his ass for a second.

**Seventy-five. Mirror**

When they'll look at each other, it's like looking in a mirror – the darkness is there in both of them, far too thick to ever see through, but to them it doesn't matter.

**Seventy-six. Broken**

On the inside, despite what she says and what Shinra so desperately believes to be true, she is so broken, he can't imagine how she goes on.

**Seventy-seven. Testament**

His world, her world, _their world, _is a dark one, one that drives you insane, but both of them are testaments that insane is sometimes better.

**Seventy-Eight. Drink**

[Izaya, you can't hold your liquor worth shit,] she says after he goes to a bar (it was his first time, and she found him the next day, reeking of vodka and vomit, lying unconscious in an alleyway deep in the heart of Shinjuku.)

**Seventy-nine. FUCK**

She doesn't usually swear but then again, nor does she usually see him – and only he can piss her off enough to force the foul words.

**Eighty. Words**

On those long walks through Shinuku they have, he wishes he could tell her that the thing she's looking for is right in front of her, but whenever he opens his mouth, he can't seem to find the right words.

**Eighty-one. Pen and Paper**

It's a simple malfunction, but her PDA repeats everything she types, and that day, she's forced to write everything out on paper, again and again, until her hand and her head ache.

**Eighty-two. Plus**

He's never liked math, but he knows that when you take two negatives and multiply them, you'll get a positive.

**Eighty-three. Heal**

Seeing him stuck in bed, so unlike his usual self, all she wants is for him to heal – because this scene is far too early, and she doesn't want to see him so pale and lifeless; ever.

**Eighty-four. Cold**

She has this thing against anyone – except Shinra and Shizuo – touching her; when his hand accidentally brushed against hers, he shudders, because he's never felt anything so _cold._

**Eighty-five. Sick**

He rarely gets sick; and when he does, he wakes up to a plate of ootoro on his kitchen table; but the slight smoke curling in the corners of his room is all he needs to know who put it there.

**Eighty-six. Seeing Red**

Apart from Shizuo, she is the only one that knows exactly what to say to have him seeing red for the rest of the day.

**Eighty-seven. Hunger**

There is hunger in the way Shinra looks at her, but he disguises it well with the love in his eyes – the thought of what the doctor really wants to do with (to) her makes him sick, and he doesn't understand why.

**Eighty-eight. Pain**

Physical pain she can handle, she's been through it a million times, but emotional pain, that stupid, sick feeling in her gut she sometimes gets around him disgusts her more than anything.

**Eighty-nine. Through the Fire**

It wasn't really her fault, but the day she met him, her whole world was turned upside down, and it felt like she was stepping through the fire.

**Ninety. Triangle**

It's a strange sort of triangle that they form, Shizuo, Celty and him; each of them monsters in their own right, looking for something that they can never really have.

**Ninety-one. Drown**

He gets her so mad sometimes, he'll feel as if he's drowning in the smoke blowing from her head.

**Ninety-two. Rape**

There were ten of them, and only one of her – handling them was no problem, but they were only dead the day after she told Izaya.

**Ninety-three. Iron**

Though he's trying to fill her world with turmoil to awaken her, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he can't help but want to be the only iron pillar in her world of chaos.

**Ninety-four. Soft**

It's an accident really (Shizuo throwing something that she tries to catch but fails), but somehow, she lands on top of Izaya; she's surprised to find that his hair is the softest thing she has ever felt.

**Ninety-five. Advertisement**

He's flashy with what he does, like an advertisement; danger, lies, mystery.

**Ninety-six. Storm**

When he's mad he gets this look in his eyes, a sort of warning that vaguely reminds her of the calm before the storm.

**Ninety-seven. Safety**

She can't die, that's true, but he can, and when he's out there fighting God-knows-who, she can't help but think of his safety.

**Ninety-eight. Puzzle**

To Izaya, she is a puzzle, immensely complex and intricate; but once you have all the pieces, so easy to figure out.

**Ninety-nine. Alone**

It's one of those times again, where she just needs to _leave _and goes to Shijuku, only to find herself alone in his apartment, everything gone; including all feeling in her body.

**One Hundred. Gone**

It isn't the ending she expected, nothing happy at all, because suddenly, she is alone in Japan, and in America, his dealings with the yakuza and government having finally caught up with him, is Izaya, gone from her life – forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's some explification for you. Yes, I know explification isn't a word. Anyways, here we go.<strong>

**7. Izaya seriously wants to go to heaven, or whatever that place up there is. More explification at number 19.**

**11. I think Celty started not to care about her head anymore, and just kind of wanted it back because she wanted it back; finding it for the sake of finding it. I think she was happier than she thought she would be, and she started not to want to get her memories. And, like Shinra said, if she got her memories back, then maybe the will of her head would be different and she'd leave.  
><strong>

**19. Izaya thinks that a Dullahan is a Valkyrie on earth. In Norse mythology, a **valkyrie** (from Old Norse _**valkyrja**_ "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. Selecting among half of those who die in battle (the other half go to the goddess Freyja's afterlife field **Fólkvangr** ), the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin. There, the deceased warriors become einherjar. That was Wikipedia, btw. So basically, he thinks that Celty is an angel of death on earth, and waking her head up could maybe buy him a ticket to Valhalla.**

**30. I think it's something that Izaya would do. :D Though it might be OOC...well, that can't be helped. There has to be _some _OOC for these kinds of moments.  
><strong>

**31. I checked this out online, an a hibiscus means delicate beauty (correct me if I'm wrong). But I think that this really describes Celty quote well, because she is very tough, and she can handle herself and all, but on the inside, I think she's very delicate. And beautiful, that's a given.**

**40. You just gotta love Izaya's voice. It's so...smooth. I mean, come on! That's not natural.**

**41. Hehehe..."accidentally" poured on him! Shizuo would.**

**50. Especially that crazy-ass board game of his. I mean, honestly! How can he even understand what he's doing?  
><strong>

**51. Oh yes he does. Always, always to _win._  
><strong>

**56. You've got to have wondered this. Isn't the smoke coning from her neck bad for the environment or something? Oh, and Izaya's random thoughts. He strikes me as the type of person to have those.  
><strong>

**57. I checked this out too, but I'm not sure. I think that in Shogi, the climbing silver is a sacrificial piece. I don't know for certain, because I've never played Shogi, but that's what it said online. And on Naruto, where I got it from. Once again, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**58. Referring to that time She punched Shinra and instead of punching her back, he punched her helmet off and told her she was more beautiful that way.  
><strong>

**70. I hate it when my Internet runs slow, it's such a pain. And waiting for things to load sucks!  
><strong>

**80. Take this however you want, it could refer to him, or the fact that he has her head, or anything else you can come up with.  
><strong>

**82. Kudos to whoever knows who the two negatives are. ^_^**

**85. I think ootoro is a type of sushi...not sure**

**94. I think Izaya's the type of person that conditions his hair and keeps it soft at all times. Cuz he's OOC like that.**

**Yep, that's all. So, thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Read, favourite, and please  
><strong>

**R**

_**E**_

**V**

**I**

_**E**_

**W**


End file.
